


What if it wasn't an accident?

by Fluffy_bellarke



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_bellarke/pseuds/Fluffy_bellarke
Summary: Blake Gallo lost his family in a fire when he was just 12 years old. The fire was ruled an accident, too many plugs in a socket. But now Intelligence is tracking a serial arsonist and the Gallo family fire is begining to look more and more like homicide. How is Gallo going to cope knowing that his family could have been murdered?
Relationships: Blake Gallo & Darren Ritter, Blake Gallo & Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	What if it wasn't an accident?

Most people hate what they do for a living, but not Blake Gallo. He absolutely adores his job and the people he gets to work with. His family died in a fire when he was only 12 leaving him all alone, but now he has found a family in the firefighters of firehouse 51. They are his family and friends all rolled into one and he knows that he would do anything for them.

Gallo always makes sure to arrive early for his shift at the firehouse, he is the kind of person who hates being late. He always tries to be early because he thinks that if the firefighters had reached his house only minutes before then maybe he wouldn't have lost everything and everyone.It seems that some of his collegues agree that it is better to be early. 

''Hey guys'' Gallo calls out to his friends with a wave as they walk up the driveway. They smile and wave back at their youngest, and appparently most energetic, collegue. Gallo continues into the firehouse and makes his way to the locker room where he puts his bag into his locker and heads to the kitchen to help Ritter with breakfast.

The two friends chat as they put together a mini breakfast feast for the crew consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes and waffles. The heavenly smell drew in the other firefighters from around the house and everyone took their usual seats at the table, waiting for the food to be finished. ''come get your grub'' Ritter finally announced with a light chuckle.

Everyone shot to their feet immediatly and made their way over to the stacks of food waiting for them. Gallo and Ritter just waited paitiently for everyone to get food before they took some for themselves. 

Gallo and Ritter began to clean up once everyone had finished eating, Gallo washed the dishes while Ritter dried them. It was almost routine for them at this point. They were quietly conversing when they heard the door open and looked up to see who entered. In walked none other than Detectives Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton from Intelligence. The two candidates had met them both a few times before on the job and in Molly's after work, they seemed like nice people. 

''Hey guys, do either of you know where we can find Severide and Casey'' Jay asked.

''Yeah I think that they are speaking to Chief Boden right now but I can go get them if you'd like'' replied Ritter ever eager to help.

''No that's fine we'll go to them, thank you though''. And with that the two walked off.Gallo and Ritter both glanced at each other questioningly before getting back to the cleaning they were doing.

................................................................................................................................................  
Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton made their way towards Boden's office. The Intelligence unit had been assigned a case - a serial arsonist - and wondered if the two experienced firefighters could help with the most recent crime scene.

Casey and Severide were just leaving Boden's office when they say the two detectives heading their direction. ''Hey what's up guys'' Casey questioned.

''Sorry to drop in like this but we need your help with something when your finished work today.''said Upton. 

''Yeah of course, what do you need?'' Severide replied with no hesitation.

''I was wondering if you two could head to our newest crime scene and tell us what you think. We might have a serial arsonist'' 

''Just send on the address and we will head on over after work to have a look and see what we can find''. The detectives thanked the two before hading back to work.


End file.
